


an act of kindness

by starsighted



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bara Sans, Big Sans, F/M, Mugging, Racism, Sans Needs A Hug, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Violence, Xenophobia, they're both p young, they're edgy but kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsighted/pseuds/starsighted
Summary: heeey y'all not sure if imma continue this but! here u go, bone appetite





	1. Chapter 1

You were walking in the city, on your way to buy dinner at a local takeout place. That's when it happened. 

You passed an alley, and you were quickly taken from the light. The assaulter pinned you by your throat, and held a knife to your abdomen. 

"g-give me your wallet. make it quick." 

Holy shit. You were being robbed. You could be murdered right now. Oh my god. You were going to cry. 

"hhhHHhHH!" Was all that you could gasp out. They let go of your throat, instead reaching for your right arm. 

A car passed by, and it's headlights illuminated your attacker. 

A...monster? You couldn't make out what he looked like exactly, but he was pale. And shiny. You could see that they had red irises, now that your eyes weren't screwed shut in fear. 

You slowly reached for your wallet, and opened it. Shit. You forgot. No cash. You argued with yourself in your head for a split second. You could just let him take your wallet and IDs and credit cards. But you needed those. And you would just cancel the card right after.

Was...was there a good reason he needed this? There almost always was. Monsters didn't tend to hurt people unless they really needed it. 

You took a closer look at him. 

He had bags under his eyes. You would think it would be impossible, because he looked like a literal skeleton, but there it was. Bags. 

His eye lights were dim and unfocused. You got the feeling that they weren't supposed to be.

There were cracks on the crown of his skull. They looked like they were from fighting something. A slash was taken from where his lip would be, and a chip had fallen from the very end, where a tooth would sit. 

His clothes were ragged and dirty. They hadn't been washed for quite some time. He was only wearing the bare essentials (a hoodie and jeans) even though it was practically freezing out. 

 

You knew for a fact that monsters needed to eat. They needed it to keep a strong supply of magic. And if he was a monster, shouldn't he be using his magic to restrain you, rather than physical means? Monsters were pretty weak to physical attacks, especially from humans. 

So why take the chance? 

He must have been desperate. 

You cleared your throat, and looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"So, you can check my wallet, but I don't have a-any cash. Yo-you can take my wallet, an-and my card, but I can cancel it right after I leave." 

He glared at you and moved to press the knife further into your abdomen. 

"O-or, you can come get dinner with me, and I'll cover both of us." 

He looked shocked for a moment, and then furrowed his brow. 

"why would i go out ta dinner with a nasty human? m' jus tryin ta rob ya and ya go an offer shit like that. how do i even know ya won't snitch?"

"Simple answer? You don't. But you can walk away with a useless wallet, a useless wallet and a dead human, or a full meal." 

He looked like he was thinking intensely for a moment. He then drew his hood up and started walking. 

"fine. where to?"


	2. ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmm

Sans needed money, and he needed it badly.

His baby brother was starving, and he didn't have a job. Nowhere would hire him since he reached the surface. He was desperate. Without food, he and Papyrus would die. So he decided to rob someone. Anyone. The next person walking by the alley he was currently stationed in. Well, the next one that didn't take too much effort on his part. He couldn't bring food back if he was dead.

And that's when he saw you. 

You passed the alley, and he grabbed you by your arm. He didn't have skin on his fingers to cover your mouth well, so his best bet to keep you quiet was to restrict your breathing enough so that you wouldn't speak. That wouldn't kill you immediately, right? He didn't know much about humans, so he went with it. 

He got his knife out, and held it to your intestine-y area. That would probably hurt. He didn't intend to use his knife, he just needed to scare you. It was dull anyway. 

"g-give me your wallet. make it quick." 

"hhhHHhHH!" You said. 

Maybe holding you by the throat would kill you. Shit. He grabbed your arm instead. 

A car passed by, and your eyes widened. Shit, you'd seen him. Fuck. 

You slowly reached into your pocket and brought out your wallet. He couldn't see any money in it, just cards. Was it one of those fake ones he heard about? 

It was a long time before you spoke. He was getting impatient. 

"So, you can check my wallet, but I don't have a-any cash. Yo-you can take my wallet, an-and my card, but I can cancel it right after I leave." 

He glared at you and moved to press the knife further into your abdomen. What the fuck! Were you really threatening him right then? Who did you think you were? 

"O-or, you can come get dinner with me, and I'll cover both of us." 

What the hell. What the hell! Why were you being so nice! 

"why would i go out ta dinner with a nasty human? m' jus tryin ta rob ya and ya go an offer shit like that. how do i even know ya won't snitch?"

"Simple answer? You don't. But you can walk away with a useless wallet, a useless wallet and a dead human, or a full meal." 

You had a good point. A human? With a good idea? Almost unheard of. But he drew his hood up and started walking. He could save most of his meal for Papyrus. It wasn't money, but it would help. 

"fine. where to?"


End file.
